Unbound Romance
by IronicTwins
Summary: What kind of craziness happens when the TAC is invited to a masked ball?
1. Not Your Typical Cinderella Carriage

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind it.

_**Unbound Romance**_

**Making the Bets**

The whole office was abuzz about it. A Halloween Masquerade ball! Sugishita had gotten an invitation to one addressed to the whole office. It was agreed earlier that no one would tell who they would be dressed as and the invitation required that they make up fake names to match their costumes. Basically, become the character. The ball was to be on the next Sunday night, Halloween. The work week went on as usual, no mention of anyone's plans for the ball.

Unusual for the girls, they all went shopping alone, not daring to let the others so much as see the fabric they planned on using. Kusanagi figured he'd be able to tell who was who, solely on the sound of their voices, though everyone disagreed. There were going to be a lot of other people at the ball so there was a chance that the co workers wouldn't even meet up. A thought that Momiji didn't like too much. She'd make sure to find Kusinagi.

Costume sketches were shoved in the back of desk drawers for safe keeping, simulations ran amuck on the computers, and certain members of the team spent their entire lunch breaks daydreaming about the event. Assumptions were made that Kome, Kunikida, Yaegashi, and Kusangi would be easiest to identify. Kome's outfit would more than likely involve some sort of fire arm, thus giving her away. It was also discussed that Kunikida's sometimes dry personality, and possibly his recognizable beard would give him away. He'd have to work had at hiding it under a mask. Not to mention he'd have to work hard at not making any puns. Yegashi, well chances were his would be very detail oriented and computerized in some way. And poor Kusanagi had to hide green hair and cat eyes, something that didn't run very common in most people. Bets were made on who'd be recognized, and who would slip under the radar. It was also agreed that they'd meet on the front steps of the ballroom at midnight to figure out who was who.

**Such a pity!**

Sunday. Last minute adjustments are made, cars rented, and accents are tried on. Everyone's prepared to point out the others, but stay hidden themselves.

Takeuchi decided to go bold this time. She carefully put on her makeup. She had chosen a concealer makeup a few shades lighter than her own skin tone, blended in across her face and neck. Yes this was a masked ball but the same old Takeuchi under the mask wouldn't fit in this dress. She had always had a dark side and tonight was just the night to show it. Dark red lipstick she painted her lips with, pinkish purple makeup to ring her violet colored eyes. She had picked a solid white half mask to disguise her eyes, the eyes of the mask lined in pink and a pair of Raven's silhouettes near the corner of one eye. She had put on mascara and her long eyelashes framed her eyes even with the mask on, completing the look. She doubted that anyone would recognize her just by her lips. She fastened the mask on under her hair with a black ribbon. Her bluish black hair now reached past her shoulder blades now that she had let it grow. It was to fall down in soft dark waves across her back tonight and cover her left eye, just to play with anyone who tried to identify her.

She had Matsudaira on hand who had decided not to go to the ball, so she helped Takeuchi into the dress she had picked. A solid black corset with the dress itself black lace over dark red fabric that reached the floor. Lucky, the corset wasn't too tight. Now for the issue of her name and voice. She could soften her voice just a bit, it wasn't too overly hard to change the way she pronounced certain words and such. Her name, she had found one online last Thursday. Misericordia. It was Latin and meant pity. A pity that a young maiden such as herself had died so young. God, she was starting to sound more and more like Kunikida every day. With that thought she put on a pair of dainty black strappy heals and headed out to the car she had rented, a hearse.


	2. Magical Night

**Ghostly Apparition**

What a nerve wraking experience will it be to walk in alone? Oh well, tonight she was Misericordia and no one knew who lay under Misericordia's mask except for the wearer. Heads turned as the hearse pulled up to the driveway, the driver stepping out to lend the lady his hand. Once inside the building, she set out to find one of her co workers. There were ghosts, werewolves, vampires, zombies. There were some very original costumes and some of the same old same old.

She serched for a while in vain, not being able to identify anyone. Then something interesting caught her eye from across the room. A gentlman in tails and a top hat wearing a full mask. She watched him for a while from across the room. He wore a simple traditional dress suit but it was aged, as if hung up in some old crypt for ages. He carried a intricatly carved cane with him and his full mask a simple black and blood red pinstriping. Something about him had an affect on her, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The half mask she's wearing is apparently making her bold, as she makes her way across the room to the gentleman.

As she approached he looked away from the crowd surrounding him, held his hand out to her. "My lady." He says elegantly with a slight bow as she nears him. He lifted her hand to place a mock kiss upon the knuckles of her hand, the mask preventing any real sort of kiss. "Your name madam?" He asks in a deep but gentle voice. "Misericordia.." she replies. "And you Sir?" "Vincent." He replies. "I seen you arrive in a hearse. Are you of the recently deceased as I?" he questioned. "Yes, what a pity I died during my engagement to a dear fellow. Scarlet fever I'm afraid." She replies, enjoying this sort of acting. "My poor dear." He replied. "I fell victim to poisining. Seems I had made an enemy." He added with a slight chuckle.

Vincent's attention was drawn elsewhere and he bowed again slightly to her. "Dear Miss Misericordia, would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me later?" He asks. "Why yes, of course." He nods in approval before slipping away from her. She didn't think he could be any of the guys from the TAC. There was nothing for her to touch onto. She went back looking in the crowd and found someone she thought she knew. A man with black hair and a regal looking crown sitting atop his head. He stood dressed in a white poet's shirt and form fitting black pants. Poor dear had orange skin.

"Kusanagi." she says tagging his shoulder. "Hmm I do not know this Kusanagi you speak of woman. My name happens to be Dracos." He replies in a high pitched voice while straighning his plain orange colored mask adorned with jewels. "Nice orange skin Dracos, I bet there's green hair under that black wig of yours. Bet your eyes aren't really green either, they're cat eyes." "Fine, if I am Kusangi than who are you?" He asks in his normal voice. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asks as she slips away from him.

**Alliance**

After a while Takeuchi and Momiji identified each other. Momiji had dressed as a Ice Queen and called herself Winter Agony. Even with the plastic ice mask, Takeuchi had been able to identify her. And for Momiji, Takeuchi's eyes had given her away. So far the only one either had been able to find out is poor Kusanagi, through genetics had not been able to hide his skin color. They still hadn't found anyone else when it came time for everyone to couple up and dance. Momiji finds her way to Kusangi and dances with him though he still doesn't know who she is. Takeuchi found herself dancing with a knight in shining armor that went by the name Gabriel.

Gabriel was aclumsy dancer but Takeuchi tried to have patience with him. She probably wasn't the best dancer either. Her mind flashed to Kunikida for a moment as she watched the crowd from over Gabriel's shoulder. Wonder what Kunikida was dressed as? She was trying her hardest not to get to close to the guy when Gabriel was tapped on the shoulder. "Good show man! Mind if I cut in?" Came a voice from over his shoulder and Gabriel left her. Vincent appeared once again and took Gabriel's place. "Were you not going to kep your promise to me Misericordia?" he asks. "Oh yes, I was trying to find you until Sir Gabriel asked me to dance and I couldn't turn the poor knight down." she replied. "Wasn't a very good dancer now was he?" Vincent asked, amusment in his voice.

"Ah, a true gentleman's dance." Vincent says as a slow song begins. He bows again and offers his hand. "My lady?" she takes his hand and he pulls her towards him gently, places a hand on the small of her back and laces the fingers of his other hand with hers. She's awfully close to him but strangely Takeuchi doesn't seem to mind it as she puts her hand on his shoulder. This Vincent is a wonderful dancer. Everything around the two seemed to blur into nothing but the sound of the orchestra and a swirling sense of colors. A blissful experience it is to be alone in this wonderul new world with the mysterious Vincent. This man couldn't be anyone she knew.

As the dance ended he leaned her back in an elegant gesture, holding her in his strong hands. A faster dance began and he took her by the hand. "I need some fresh air. Want to join me Misericordia?" He asks in the same gentle but deep voice she had grown to find appealing over the night. "Sure." He offers his arm to her and she loops hers through it before they make their way to the veranda of the building. Outside he reaches out to sky in a gestue of stretching before he reaches out to Takeuchi. "Misericordia my dearest, you are a wonderful dancer." "Nothing compared to you dear Sir. May I have one more dance with you before the night is over? When a slower song somes on?" She asks. "Why of course my lady. I could think of no finer dance partner than to have such a dark beauty on my arm."

Whenever the night was over, this guy wasn't getting away from her without exchanging numbers at least. Just the sound of his voice was enough to win a girl over. "May I ask a small favor of you my lady?" he asks. "Yes Sir Vincent?" "Would it be wrong of me to ask you for a kiss? My night would not be complete without stealing one from such a angel of death." "But Vincent, your mask." She replies. "Close your eyes my dear, this mask tis but a small hinderance." He replies. She searches his dark eyes for a moment and sees no intent of harm in his eyes. "Very well Sir Vincent, but I must warn you that anything other than noble intentions should be abandoned now." He brought her closer to him gently and tilted her chin to him. "I promise Madam I have no thoughts other than noble for dead men can tell no tales and commit no sins." She closes her eyes and feels her lips against his, soft and warm. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but inside she screamed for more. She could barely open her eyes again before he took her by the hand again and lead her back into the ballroom.

**What a Chracter!**

As they twirl about in the throws of the magical dance, Takeuchi notices a group of strange looking characters near the doorway. A rather frumpy looking wizard she notices first. His fake beard is hanging just a lil too low to be considered real, his cape clearly home made. As Vincent turns her away from the site she brings herself closer to him, enjoying the experience of being this close to a man. When she can see them again, the Wizard is with a quite authentic looking vampire, clad in black and hot pink.

Eventually she sees them again but...the wizard and vampire are making out! She doesn't know who the two are but still..a wizard and a vampire just didn't look right. At the other end of the room she spots 'King Dracos' and the Ice Queen together chatting up a pirate, zombie, and doctor. The not so graceful knight name Gabriel with a pair of simease twins.

She decides not to crowd atch anymore, it's ruining the little magical world she had earlier. She closes her eyes, let's only Vincent invade her senses. Eveything about him was magical. The rhythm their feet shared, the wonderful cologne he was wearing, the feel of his fingers laced with hers. They shared an electricity, and Takeuchi wasn't about to let it go. This was an expierence she would not soon forget.


	3. Midnight Romance

**Back to Reality**

The clock strikes midnight and regretfully Takeuchi separates from Vincent. Before she can ask to see him again he slips back into the crowd away from her. With her heart in her throat she walks outside to the front steps. Outside stands a wizard, a vampire, Momiji the Ice Queen, Kusanagi the orange tanned king, and a knight.

"My name is Xavier..." says the wizard in a cracking high voice. Apparently this was someone trying to pull off a deep voice. "Anyone care to guss who I am?" Someone in the group said Yaegashi and the wizard pulls off his old wrinkled face to reveal that it is, indeed, Yaegashi. "How about me?" Says the ice queen stepping forward. "Momiji." Chimed Kusanagi and the vampire. "And your Kusanagi!" She chimed pointing him out. "And you're Kome!" she added pointing to the vampire. Eww! Yaegashi and Kome had been making out! "Yes, it is I, Morgan!" Kome cheered proudly. Before anyone could point out Takeuchi, Vincent and the knight came down he walkway. "Can we help you?" Momiji asks as they join the group. Momiji didn't know these guys. The only one missing from they're group was her father, and he was neither of these guys. The man in tails couldn't be him, she'd never seen Kunikida in anything other than what he wears to the office everyday...and the Knight...Kunikida wouldn't be caught dead wearing the store bought kid's armor. Her father must be still inside and had lost track of time.

Vincent raises Takeuchi's hand to the lips of his mask once more before saying in a low voice. "Nice costume Ryoko." and slipping the mask from his face. Underneath was no other than Kunikida. Takeuchi in turn took off her mask, trying to keep her jaw off the dirt. It was Kunikida who had whisked her around in the sleepy dreamland earlier, it was he who had kissed her? If he was Vincent, then who was the knight whom she had danced with earlier?

The knight removed his mask, Sugishita! "So it was you who cut in earlier Kunikida?" He asks adding a light punch to Kunikida's shoulder. "Dad…No one knew that was you!" Momiji says, shocked. "I know, and you all thought you'd be able to identify me easily. Fooled you all huh?" To Takeuchi's delight he spoke nothing of the kiss earlier, or even the dance. And she had danced with Sugishita! Ick. After everyone told what their character was and their character name, they all started heading home for the night. "Hearse is gone?" Kunikida asks after looking around, his mask tied back in place. "Yes Sir. I figured I'd catch a cab home or walk since it's not that far from home." "Mind if I walk you home?" he asks. "Be my pleasure Sir Vincent." She said as she tied her mask back on before looping her arm around his as she had earlier. They said nothing as they passed through the park. She felt as if she needed to hide. Had he been playing with her? Did he kiss her before he figured out who she was? Knowing he had this side to him made her feelings for him intensify, and made it pain her worse knowing that things will probably stay the same between them.

"Misericordia, would you say that any of my intentions tonight weren't of noble nature as you mentioned before?" he asks in the deep voice he had used earlier. "I'd say they were noble enough." She response. She sucks in a breath as his hand nears her face, loosens the tie from under her hair and removes her mask. Time seems to move in slow motion as he removes his own mask, tilts her face to his own for another sweet kiss. Against her wishes her hands find their way to his shoulders, to the sides of his face. He breaks the kiss, looks deeply in her eyes. "Mr. Kunikida..I really enjoyed tonight. I didn't know that was you at all..." He cuts her off with another sweet kiss before dashing off again, down her steps. 'Sir Vincent..." she called after him. "Do you think that we can go dancing again sometime? I enjoyed both you and Sir Kunikida as it seems." She says when he turns back to look at her. Something other than the mask was making her bold tonight. He smiles slightly, tosses his mask to her. "Now I must come back, for you have my mask. Now I must leave Miss Misericorda, before my intentions become something far from noble."

As he walks away Kunikida smiles to himself. All those acting classes in college worked out well, he had fooled them all. And who know Misericordia dwelled somewhere under Ryoko's tough girl exterior?

**The Next Day**

Takeuchi found she couldn't even look at him the next day. There was just too many questions, she was still scared that he was just playing with her. He had made it clear before, he resented her liking him. He noticed too, that she just wasn't the same today. "Ryoko, can I see you in my office for a minute? I believe I've found a new lead on the aragami."

When she walked in, he reached behind her, pulled the door shut. "What have you found Sir?" She asked innocently, her eyes turned from him. "Forget the aragami, that's not the real reason I called you in here. I have a feeling you have something to say about last night." he says. "Well...did you know that was me all along?" she asked shyly. "Didn't I kiss you again after you took your mask off? And I knew before we even went the ball. Didn't you realize that my costume was the exact same as yours, just the male version." "Well..I thought that just happened by chance." She said getting rather fidgety where she was sitting. "I did that on purpose, I seen your costume idea before the ball." He says smugly. "Everything I did I had planned..except for walking you home that was a spur of the moment thing when I seen that you didn't have a ride. I meant everything Ryoko." "But what about before, when you told me that I should my attention on young guys?" She asks. Right about now she wishes she did have her mask. "Apparently your awful hard headed Ryoko." he laughs. "Truth is...I feel the same about you. Wanna give us a chance?" he asks. She smiles, puts one hand on his shoulder and laces the fingers of her other with his. "After last night, how can I resist Sir Daitetsu?"


End file.
